


Be Okay

by whalehuntingboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Hurt/Comfort, OT6, geovin centric ehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/pseuds/whalehuntingboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three heists since they got together as a unit of six, and this is the first serious injury.</p>
<p><b>Prompt:</b> ot6 GTA!Au where one of the lads (person A) gets injured or something and there's only one other gent there (person B) with them and they're both trapped for some reason and person B is just super worried about this injury person A has got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Okay

Geoff can’t breathe.

His chest hurts and he’s not sure if it’s from running so far and so fast, or if he’s fractured a rib from when he slammed into the ground under the force of the blast, or if it’s because his heart is pounding so fast he half fears it might explode.

Geoff can’t breathe, and he can still hear the sirens in the distance behind them, echoing faintly through the subway tunnel, and all he can smell is blood and gunpowder, and Gavin…  _Gavin_ ….

Geoff is half-carrying, half-dragging him along, struggling not to trip over the uneven railway tracks. He can feel blood running hot and sticky over his hands, and Gavin’s tears soaking through his shirt where the other’s face is pressed into his shoulder, and he has to keep moving, he can’t stop-

Can’t stop-

_Can’t stop_ -

Until he trips, over  _something_  - rubbish or uneven flooring or maybe his own feet, and ends up sprawled face-first on the ground, grazing the palms of his hands against the rusty metal tracks. Gavin falls beside him and  _shouts_ , a horrible cry of pain that echoes through the tunnel and nearly stops Geoff’s heart.

“Shit, shit, are you okay? You okay? Oh, fuck…”

He scrambles over to him, rolls him onto his back. Gavin’s face is white as bone, eyes squeezed shut. He’s not crying, not quite, but tears are leaking tracks down his face and his breath is coming in harsh, wheezing gasps, and Geoff  _doesn’t know what the fuck to do_.

“Gav? Talk to me, buddy, can you walk?”

Gavin’s eyes crack open a sliver, clouded with pain, and he shakes his head weakly.

“Walk…?” he croaks, and scoffs out something like a laugh. “You’re bloody… joking, right…?”

Geoff runs his hands over his face and immediately regrets it; his fingers are sticky with blood - Gavin’s blood - it’s soaking through his cuffs, caked under his nails, and for a moment he feels nauseous at the sight and the smell of it, an iron tang that seems to fill his mouth and nose completely.

The sirens are fading slightly now. He doesn’t think anyone saw them come in here. They can afford to stop - to wait it out until one of the others can come and get them.

He reaches up to check his earpiece, but it’s dead silent. He thinks it’s broken. A lot of things broke when the sticky bombs malfunctioned. He still doesn’t quite know what happened, because nothing had gone  _wrong_ , not at first - in fact, things had been going very, very right - this was their third heist since they all got together as a unit of six and they’d been  _basking_  in it, in the somehow heightened levels of unity they’d managed to achieve, the way they’d started working more seamlessly together. They’d felt unstoppable.

But then the bombs had failed to go off, and suddenly they were swarmed by police - and then they  _did_ go off, at the wrong time, except they’d been too  _close_  - Geoff and Gavin - and Geoff had been thrown to the ground, ears ringing, pain flaring through his chest, half-blind and half-deaf from the force of it.

And he’d looked over at Gavin and-

He wasn’t moving, and there was  _fucking blood everywhere_ and Geoff had never felt as sick as he did in that moment, sick and dizzy and like the world had dropped out from under him, because no -

_Not Gavin_  -

But he’d been breathing, and with the police closing in Geoff had forced himself into action. Scooped him up and  _run_ , stumbling, unable to take the time to look and see where the others were. Just focused on getting the two of them out of there, heading for the subway - their agreed upon meeting place if things had gone to shit, not that they’d expected they would.

And now here they are.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Gavin is choking out, under his breath - still lying very, very still, but breathing too fast.

Geoff forces himself to lean over, to pull open the other’s shirt, ripping buttons as he goes, to get a good look at the injury.

There’s a piece of shrapnel stuck in Gavin’s side. Geoff isn’t sure what it is, but it’s not  _small_ , and it looks deep, and it just  _won’t stop bleeding_ , and when he reaches out and presses his hands over it in an attempt to stem the flow, Gavin  _shrieks_  and Geoff snatches his hands back.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t… don’t touch it,” Gavin gasps. He’s so pale now Geoff thinks he might pass out. Almost  _wants_  him to pass out, if only because then he wouldn’t be in any pain.

“Should we… should I be trying to get this out-”

“Jesus bloody Christ  _no_ , don’t even  _try_ , I’ll… I’ll bleed out if you do.” And Gavin squeezes his eyes shut, breathing through the pain, and all Geoff can do is  _sit there_ , feeling fucking helpless. Feeling like the most useless twat in the world, because this is his  _boyfriend_ , bleeding out in front of him, and he can’t even touch him without hurting him.

“Just… give me a minute,” Gavin says, and Geoff nods silently, helplessly.

_Oh God, where are you guys?_ He wants Jack. Jack would know what to do.

Jack would be calm, even if he was scared. He’s the one who always patches up their injuries, even the more serious ones sometimes, when they can’t get to a hospital.

And there have been a  _lot_ of injuries - so fucking many - because Ryan acts like he has a death wish sometimes, launching himself into danger with a lack of care that honestly terrifies Geoff. And Michael cuts things close, when he gets angry - takes risks he probably shouldn’t. Gavin has more accidents then all of them combined.

It’s not the first time one of them has been close to death, but this time - this time it feels like there’s a vice closing in around Geoff’s chest, squeezing the breath from his lungs, an unceasing pressure around his ribcage-

It hits him then.

_This is the first big injury since they got together_.

They’ve pulled three heists since that first night when they came together in their little units - since  _Gavin-and-Geoff_  and  _Michael-and-Gav_  and  _Geoff-and-Jack_  and _Ryan-and-Ray_  became  _Gavin-and-Geoff-and-Michael-and-Ray-and-Jack-and-Ryan_.

But none of those times have they come away with anything more major than scrapes.

Suddenly the possibility hits Geoff that their six could be about to become a five - and the thought of that makes panic rise nauseous in his throat, because it’s only been two months but it’s already become markedly clear that they all need each other - every single one of them - you can’t remove any of the links or it just won’t  _work_.

And the thought of how Michael would react if Gavin… if he… it  _breaks_ Geoff - the thought of what Ryan might do, or Ray - they would fall apart, he knows it suddenly, and-

“Geoff?”

He jerks around to see Gavin pulling himself up to sit against the tunnel wall, and scrambles over to him, hands fluttering awkwardly about as he wonders whether he should help.

“Gav - Gav, you shouldn’t be moving.”

“Geoff.” Gavin cracks a grin - small and weak, but still a  _grin._ His lower lip is almost completely split, his teeth bloody. “I think I’m fine.”

“Like  _fuck_ you’re fine, there’s a big ass piece of metal sticking out of your side.”

“I don’t think it’s hit anything major?” And Gavin might have calmed down - still pale, still trembling, but breathing much more slowly now – maybe he’s going into shock or something, but he’s a hell of a lot less panicked than Geoff right now.

“It hurts,” Gavin continues, “ _Fuck_ it hurts, but - but not like that time I got stabbed in the stomach, or like that collapsed lung incident - I can breathe fine and I’m not coughing up blood, so. I think I’m okay.”

“You’re not fucking okay. Stop moving,” Geoff orders, and Gavin huffs out a laugh, thudding his head back against the wall.

The sight of him smiling settles something in Geoff, but only slightly. He’s still overwhelmed by a sudden nervous anxiety unlike anything he’s ever felt before.

Because he’s been  _worried_ about his boys, sure, but normally he keeps his head. He hasto, as the leader of their little crew.

_But this is Gavin_.

Gavin, the first - the one he’s known the longest, apart from Jack, and the first one he got together with. He was the first to be with Michael, too, and Ryan as well.

“Are you crying?” Gavin asks, and Geoff glares at him.

“ _No_ ,” he says, firmly, even if he can feel his eyes burning slightly.

“Ohh, don’t cry, Geoff.” Gavin reaches out, grabs his hand, squeezes - and Geoff squeezes back, perhaps a little harder than he ought. “Ow, okay, don’t break my fingers. I’m fine, the pain’s fading a bit.”

“Maybe it’s fading because you’re fucking  _dying_.”

Gavin pulls a face. “If I do die, please don’t tell Dan this is how it went. Bleeding out in a damn subway tunnel. Make up something a bit more epic, okay? Like I… like I went down in a blaze of glory defending all the rest of you, holding off the police or something. Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Jesus, Gav, don’t  _joke_ about it,” Geoff snaps, unable to even stand the thought of having to break that sort of news to Dan.

Gavin huffs out another laugh, flashing his bloody teeth, and Geoff’s stomach twists. Because Gavin might be smiling about it now, might claim he feels a bit better - but there’s  _so much God damn blood_.

It’s never made him feel sick before, he’s been covered in worse - but now he actually thinks he might throw up.

Gavin keeps talking, then - a little fast, a little frantic, and Geoff suspects it’s mostly to take his mind off the pain.

“I don’t know which one of us buggered that plan, but now I’ve been injured there’s like, no way you guys can blame  _me_ for it…”

Geoff can barely focus on his words. The smell of the blood is going to his head, he can taste it at the back of his throat.

“…need a closer vantage point next time. Maybe we should steal a fire truck-  _oh dude,_ that is the best idea I’ve ever had. We should absolutely steal a fire truck next time. We could all dress in yellow…”

The thought of losing  _any one_ of his boys is striking him for the first time - it would have hurt before, when they were just a crew, but now they’re  _together_  it’s all ten times worse, and somehow he’s avoided dwelling on the possibility before, but he can’t avoid it  _now_.

“…you rather have to spend one day of every week  _entirely naked_ , for the full twenty-four hours, or only ever be able to wear bright, fluorescent yellow for the rest of your life?”

And God  _damn it_ , they hadn’t talked about this when they got together - about how much higher it would raise the stakes, about how the danger of missions would increase tenfold with the risk of losing someone so important to them now.

But it’s becoming more apparent by the second that he isn’t sure he can do this anymore - and maybe it’s the stress or the shock or the fact that all he can see is the dark stain spreading across the front of Gavin’s shirt, but suddenly it won’t  _leave his mind_  - the thought of a life without Gavin, or Michael, or Ray, or any of the others - how losing even one would just make everything  _empty_ -

“Geoff!” Gavin’s voice rises a little, and Geoff jerks back to attention. Gavin is staring at him with something like concern.

“Geoff?” he asks again. “Come on, say something, please. I don’t want my last words to be an unanswered ‘would you rather’ question.”

“ _God damn it_ , Gavin!” Geoff snaps, loudly and harshly enough that Gavin jumps a little, then flinches, hand going to his side.

A pang of fear hits Geoff instantly, and he starts forwards. “Shit, are you okay?”

“Fine,” Gavin wheezes, but his smile is a little more forced this time. “Seriously, what’s up with you? You could at least play along in my dying moments. Why are you so full of vinegar-”

“ _You could be dying, Gavin_.”

The words burst out, loud and high and  _desperate_ , echoing morbidly through the tunnel.

Gavin snaps his mouth shut, eyes wide and startled.

Geoff is breathing harshly. He can feel his heart beat rising, his hands shaking - can’t quite get any of those functions under control.

“You could be dying,” he repeats, “And you’re… you’re  _joking_ about it, but it’s not a laughing matter. It’s not  _funny_  to me, Jesus Christ, do you… do you even know what that would do to me?! If you died?  _What would I do if you died_?!”

Geoff is not one to split apart. And they make a joke of these things - they’ll fake-cry around each other, bawl at stupid things, exaggerate their fears and worries. And sometimes there will be moments of genuine vulnerability. Sometimes they will spill their secrets and let the others comfort them.

But at heart, they haven’t built themselves up as the toughest crew in the city by being  _soft_. Even with each other.

Ryan still wears his mask around them, and Ray doesn’t hesitate before taking shots, no matter who they might be at.

And Geoff, their leader, has a duty to keep that up - to be the toughest of the lot of them.

But now - now he can’t quite hide the break in his voice. Can’t quite hide his  _fear_.

“Do you get it, Gavin?” He drops to his knees in front of him, leans forward - doesn’t bother to disguise the fact that his eyes are wet and burning. “I couldn’t go on if you died.  _None of us could_. It wouldn’t be the same, it wouldn’t…. so please.  _Please don’t joke about it_.”

“Geoff…” There’s something soft and surprised on Gavin’s face. He reaches out, gently. Cups Geoff’s face with his blood-sticky hand and swipes a tear from under his eye with his thumb.

“God damn it, kid,” Geoff chokes out then, “You’ve  _wrecked_  me. All fucking five of you have.”

“Don’t cry, Geoff, you’ll make  _me_  cry,” Gavin says, and Geoff snorts loudly - something hysterical in it.

“That’d be a sight. You never cry.”

“If one of you…” Gavin trails off, swallows uncomfortably. “I might. If I lost one of you.”

“Do you get it now?” Geoff presses, and Gavin nods, his eyes dropping to the ground.

“I get it,” he replies, softly. “But you… you don’t need to worry about it, okay? I’m not going anywhere just yet.”

He reaches out, as far as he can without jostling his wound, and wraps his arm around Geoff’s neck, pulling him in to his uninjured side.

The contact helps. Pulling his arms around Gavin, burying his face in his unruly hair, feeling his chest rise and fall with breath - it reassures Geoff that he’s still  _there_ , warm and solid and  _alive_.

“But seriously,” Gavin says, after a moment, “Which would you rather?”

 

* * *

 

They are all fine.

It takes more than a bit of shrapnel to bring down Gavin “ _I don’t take sick days_ ” Free, because he might look like a toothpick but you can’t run with the most dangerous crew in the city without being able to take a licking and keep on ticking.

They are all fine. They all got out alive, even if bandages and bed rest have been prescribed for the next few weeks if not months - but as they sit huddled on the couch, beers in hand, Gavin in the centre, there’s a terrible tension in the room.

Geoff knows Ryan noticed that he’d been crying when he found them in the tunnel. And he saw how near-hysterical Michael and Ray were when they were finally all reunited - how they’d  _all_ been scared out of their fucking minds when they couldn’t find Geoff and Gavin.

And he wonders, then, if the same doubts are flying through all of their minds - if they’re all trying to work out how they can possibly carry on like this when the risks are so high.

It’s Gavin who breaks the awkward silence, with a scoffing laugh.

“Well, don’t look so damn miserable that I survived.”

“Fucking hell, Gav,” Michael spits out, then. “I thought you were  _dead_. There was that fucking explosion and I looked over and you were gone and there was nothing but  _blood_  and I couldn’t…” He breaks off, fists clenching - shoulders heaving - and Geoff reaches out to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

Gavin looks around at them all - Jack, face drawn and tight. Ray, uncharacteristically despondent. Ryan has his mask off now, and there are dark circles under his eyes, stressed creases along his brow.

His eyes fall on Geoff last.

Geoff stares back at him, lips pressed together tightly. And they’ve known each other for what, seven years now - since Gavin was little more than a kid - and he’s seen the other on the verge of peril a hundred times over.

Never has it hit him as hard as today.

And maybe - maybe, he realises then, it’s not the danger so much as the fear of  _this_ , the six of them - wondering how they can piece it all together. Worry that this honeymoon period will wear off, that they won’t be able to last all six of them.

Gavin must notice the way his eyes dart around the others - must come to the realisation at the same time. He knows him too well.

“Michael,” he says, gently. Then looks at all the rest of them. “Guys. I know. But I survived, okay? I’ve had closer calls, we all have, and… and it’s gonna happen again, y’know? And maybe it seems worse, scarier, now that we’re all together, but today… today I wasn’t that scared. Because I knew you’d all pull me through. Because…” and he pauses then, hesitant, before breathing the words out in a rush. “Because you all love me and I love you.”

They’re words they haven’t said much. It’s hard, with six people. Hard to say it and have it come across like you mean it, like it’s not some sickly-sweet platitude more fit for a Hallmark card.

There’s a moment of silence as they all stare at him - at each other - and Geoff feels something warm and comfortable swell in his chest.

Then Ray says, emphatically: “ _Gay_.”

Gavin barks out a laugh, swatting at him - Ryan reaches over to hit Ray with a pillow - and suddenly, somehow, just like that, they’re back to normal. Just the crew again - best friends, maybe lovers now, but  _them_  - there will be danger but they’ll pull through it - there’ll be worries and scares but they’ll get through it together - and Geoff catches Gavin’s eye, seems him give a small, soft sort of smile, and when he smiles back the tension drains from him in a heady rush and he can  _breathe again_ , and knows, then - they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> RIDICULOUSLY SAPPY ENDING AHOY
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt! I had a lot of fun writing it <3


End file.
